


Fighting For Life & Honor:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: FFL&H Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cage Fights, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Marriage, Married Couple, Mixed Martial Arts, Non-Consensual, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Summary: The Five-O Team gets captured by a Sadistic Madman, & his goons, Will they survive?, Are they gonna outsmart them?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Screwed:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: The Five-O Team gets captured by a Sadistic Madman, & his goons, Will they survive?, Are they gonna outsmart them?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

*Summary: The Five-O Team gets captured by a Sadistic Madman, & his goons, Will they survive?, Are they gonna outsmart them?, Stay Tuned, It's a hot one!!!*

 

It was a rainy, & dark night, The Five-O Team came to, from being knocked out, & they looked around, so they can be familiar with their surroundings, & they find that they are at a compound, & in a cell, Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua knew that their situation could get worse, if they are not careful.

 

"Are you ok ?", Steve asked, as he checks his team out, Kono said, "I am cool, Boss, Just a headache", Danny & Chin confirmed that they are okay, Steve looked around & tried to see an escape route, but couldn't find one, He sighed, & he found himself half naked, & his pants are dirty. Kono was in a pair of shorts, & a top, while Chin & Danny were in their t-shirts, & their jeans, Steve said calmly, " We have to stay calm, If we do, Then we will survive, & get the hell out of here", & they tried to relax, as the best as they could.

 

After awhile, Kono said to them, "I think this has to do with a big case we had dealt with this week", Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, But which one ?, I mean we have a lot of people we pissed off, & I can't think of any serious ones, that we did", Chin said, "All I know, Whoever kidnapped & captured us, They are ballsy, & have plenty of money, & clout to pull this off", The Door was about to swing open, & Steve said, "I think we are gonna meet our host now", & they gathered together in a defensive stance.

 

The Team gasped when they saw who it was, & could not believe that he survived their last encounter, "Nice of you to join us, Officers, Shall we get down to business ?", The Man said, & Steve said growling, "We have nothing to say to you, You Bastard, If you hurt my friends, & team, I will fucking ripping your heart out from your chest", The Man just chuckled, & the Five-O Team knew that they were completely screwed.


	2. One: The Decision & Unity:

Santiago came into the room, & had a predatory smile on his face, as his goons came in, & stood beside him, "If you don't do what I want....Which is put a show, & fight to the death, You & your friends will receive penalties, & will be killed anyway", he said as he looked over his captives one at a time. "The Decision is yours, I will leave you to make it", He & his goons left the room, so they can have their privacy.

 

"I am gonna do this, I'll be damned if I risk any of you over this", Steve said in a commanding tone, that leaves no room for argument, Danny looked at him like he was crazy, The Blond Detective said exclaiming, "Hell no, Steven, We are gonna do this together, We are not gonna lose you neither, Gracie would never forgive us If anything happens to you, you, So, We are gonna do this together !", then he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. Chin said calmly, "Danny's right, Brah, We are ohana, Always & Forever". Kono said, "If you think we are gonna let Santiago win, & claim you, while we are hurt, You are fucking lolo, Boss", Steve knew that it was 3 against 1, But he is proud of his team, & touched that they care about his safety, Just like he is with theirs. Santiago is listening at the door, & came in with a smug smile on his face.

 

"What have you decided to do, My Pets ?", The Crook & Drug Smuggler asked, The Five-O Team looked at each other, & nodded for Steve to give their decision, The Navy Seal said, "We will do it your way, But you have to keep your word, If you don't, I will carry out my threat", Santiago nodded & said, "Fair enough, You will fight first, McGarrett, If you win, you get rewards along the way, If not, My Goons get to have their fun at any time", Steve just grunted, & nodded.

 

Santiago said adding before he left, "Your friends can come watch at your corner, You should be ready by 7:00, That is when you go on", & he & his goons left, & locked the door behind them. "What do we do now, Super Seal ?", Danny asked being curious about how they will survive, & escape. "Remember, If we stand united, & show no fear, Then we are unstoppable", The Three Members nodded, & Kono sighed, & looked at the clock, "You should start getting ready, Steve", The Seal smiled, & asked, "Help me ?", Danny, Chin, & Kono nodded with a smile, & they used every advantage part of the room, Chin kept on encouraging Steve, as Danny rubbed his shoulders, Before they knew it, 7:00 came, & went.

 

Mason, Santiago's Top Man, came in, & said, "Time to go, Cop", They were lead to a Indoor Arena, & Steve climbed in & was sizing his opponent,while Kono, Chin, & Danny remained at his side of the ring, They were afraid for their teammate, love one, & friend. But, They knew that he can handle himself just fine, Steve winked at his teammates, & they smiled back as a response. Danny said, "Kick his ass, Brother", Chin said, "You can do this, Steve", & Kono said emotion, as a single tear trickled down her cheek, "We love you, Boss, No matter what", He smiled back, & just nodded, as he turned to face his opponent.

 

His opponent was so young, & he did not belong in the ring, He did not want to hurt or kill him, as he dodges his punches, & kicks, "Walk away while you still can, Kid", Santiago nodded at one of his men, who had a machine gun trained on his friends. Steve internally screamed inside, & had no choice, He fought him tooth & nail, with everything that he had, Steve used his spin kick, & hit him hard a couple of times in the head, & the nose, causing extreme damage. He hit him with one final kick, & his opponent went down, & the crowd went wild.

 

Steve was disgusted with himself, & he felt like his friends were also, He looked up at Santiago, who smiled wolfishly, & nodded his approval, Steve did not say a word, as he was being led out to his friends, & Mason led them back to the room that they were in, & locked them in, after shutting the door. Danny, Chin, & Kono were worried about their leader, & love one. There was silence, when they sat next him, & giving off their comfort, as a way to show him, that it's all right, he did not do anything wrong, After moments of silence, Steve just curled up into a ball, & the others don't what to do to help get him through this.


	3. Two: Comforting & Reminding:

Once Steve got himself composed, & calmed, "I am a terrible person, I killed a person", he shuddered, as he tries to keep from his thoughts about the match, & he said, "I am not safe to be around", & he looked at Danny, saying, "You should keep Grace away from me", The Navy Seal went to a corner of a room, There was silence, before Kono, Chin, & Danny went over there to comfort their distraught friend.

 

Danny said, "Who the hell are you, You are not Steve McGarrett, The Steve I know, He does not give up, & would not give up time with my Gracie, who adores & loves her uncle", Steve said, "But, Danno, I.....", Danny cut him off, & said reminding, "No "buts", Steven, We trust you, & so does my baby girl, Now, Remember the plan, We stick together", & Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks for reminding me, Danny", He looked at his two friends, who smiled at him.

 

Kono said reassuringly, "We trust you, you, Boss, You can do this", Chin said agreeing, "You have your old man's smarts", & he patted his friend on the shoulder, "Kick the shit out of him, McGarrett, Ok ?,Let's call it a day, & get the fuck out of here", Steve smiled bigger, & nodded. They figured out the next move of their plan, Steve looked at Kono, & asked, "Ready to fight, Kalakaua ?", He, Chin, & Danny all smiled at her. Kono said grinning selfishly, "I can go from 0 to bitch, Boss". They smiled at her, & Mason came to collect her for the next fight.

 

The Crowd went just as wild, & more making bets on Kono, The Hawaiian Beauty had nothing to worry about with her opponent, & she was sizing him up like Steve did, She is sure that she can take him. He made some rude remarks, & that got her going, she was ready more than ever, to kick his ass, & to keep her ohana alive, & well.

 

Meanwhile, Steve said this to his friends, "Let's keep our eyes peeled, I don't trust Santiago, as far as I can throw him or this fucker that Kono is fighting", Chin & Danny both agreed with him, The Asian Lieutenant said, "We need to outsmart them", Danny said, "Yeah, I especially can not wait to kick their asses, & throw them in jail personally", The Referee called the match to begin, Kono & her opponent came out fighting.

 

Kono was fighting hard, she could not believe that her opponent was just as good as she was, & she managed to get him with a leg sweep, & a couple punches to the face, & a strike to the throat. She elbow slammed him hard, & he was dead instantly. She & the team looked at Santiago, & he was quite surprised, He nodded in approval, The Team was led to better accommodations, & was giving a proper first-aid kit, Mason stopped, & had his fun with Kono.

 

He was feeling her up, & groping her, She kicked him in the stomach, & kneed him in the balls, The Goon just backhanded her, & the Five-O Male Members shouted this to him, Danny yelled, "YOU BASTARD !!", Chin shouted, "TRY THAT SHIT WITH ME, PAL !!!", Steve yelled louder, "MOTHERFUCKER !!!!", & Mason took Kono to nearby room, where he abused, & raped her. Her screams & cries could be heard, The guys cried at thought of what she was going through. Mason was done, & tossed her back in like trash, & they put their anger aside, & focused on treating & comforting Kono.


	4. Three: Everything Is Gonna Be Okay:

Chin & Danny wanted so badly to hug Kono, & take away all of her pain, as soon as they made their move, she tensed up, & shrunk back in fear, Steve said simply, "Approach her easy, & do not move so fast", She suddenly smelled Danny's cologne, & she moved in closer, she sighed contently, as the blond ran his hand into her hair, & the men smiled at each other, & at the beauty in front of them, Kono opened her eyes, & smiled at her friends, who smiled back in response.

 

"How are you feeling, Kono ?", Danny asked, as he continued to run his hand through her hair, she sighed & quickly hid her emotion, Chin said knowingly, "I call bullshit on that, Cuz", she knew that she could not hide anything from her friends, & she was on the verge of crying. Steve said whispering into her ear, "You know, You don't have to be so strong all the time, Kalakaua", That got her to break down her defenses, & she cried her eyes out, They comforted her, as they treated her wounds, & she fell asleep from crying, & from feeling exhausted. The Men stood guard, til it was time for them to fight again.

 

Santiago came to see them, & had the best doctor that he had on staff, take a look at Kono, Once he told them that she will be ok, Santiago nodded, & said, "I am so sorry, Officer Kalakaua, Mason had no cause to do what he did, I did not order it, & he certainly did not have my permission, For that I am truly sorry, & I am gonna show it by letting you have free rein of this guest house, as you continue to stay here", The Five- O Team nodded, & The Head Crook said, "Remember, Commander, You keep your word, & I will keep mine", Steve nodded, & Santiago & his doctor left them be for now, til they are to be moved.

 

Chin & Danny were scheduled for a deadly tag team match, which they received cuts & bruises, as a result, but they won, Kono & Steve couldn't be any more prouder, & they celebrated their win, Mason was pissed off, cause they seemed to be outsmarting them, Santiago was just pleased with the money that is pouring in, from the Five- O fights. Santiago had them moved to the guest house, like he promised, & the team checked out their new surroundings.

 

They knew now since Santiago gave his word, things will be ok, After they checked out the place, & ate a wonderful meal that Santiago's cook had prepared, Kono protested rest, when they told her that is what she is gonna do, when she was out of earshot, The Men were ready to carry out their plan, getting themselves, & Kono out of there, & arresting the assholes, who kidnapped them, & Mason for Rape, & Sexual Assault on Kono.

 

Steve had Danny watch Kono, & Chin keep his eyes on the door, The Navy Seal was getting pretty far, in finding an escape route, roughEr came back into the room by using the vent, & he found Mason, & his thugs had guns trained on Danny, Chin, & Kono. He gave him a leer look, & said smirking, "Penalty Time, Tough Guy, Your friends are gonna watch you enjoy your punishment", & led them out through the front door.

 

When they got to the "Torture Room", & strapped Steve down to a table, while Mason got his torture instruments ready, He defiantly popped open the button on his pants, & pulled them down, along with his underwear off of him. He & his buddies were stroking themselves to arousal, over how beautiful the Five- O Commander looked, Mason said gleefully, "We are so gonna enjoy this, Cop", Kono struggled against her captors, while Danny & Chin were begging them to leave him alone, They were also worried, when Steve zoned out, & went to his special place, when he has this happen to him.


	5. Four: Power & Determination:

Mason said with glee, "We are so gonna enjoy this, Pig", as he gave Steve's cock a lick, & it made the Navy Seal groan involuntarily, Mason nodded to his friends, & they proceed to rape, & gang banged him into oblivion, Steve grunts, & cries out, as the harsh pain enters him, His team feels completely helpless, as they watched their love one, friend, teammate, & boss go through this. Kono cried out, "Leave him alone, You Bastard!, Mason & his crew just laugh at her, as they were having their fun.

 

Mason had his turn, & he was slapping the Five-O Commander's ass, as he rode him hard & harsh, "Oweee, You are so beautiful, tight, & hot....Give it to me, Bitch", Mason said as he continued to do what he does & tugging & teasing his penis, He came right in him, & Kono saw that her handlers were stroking themselves, as they watched, Danny & Chin noticed the same, & they saw the opportunity, & took it when it rose.

 

Kono knocked out her captors, & Danny & Chin did the same to theirs, Kono took the gun that one of her captors had, Her Teammates went for their backup weapons that they had in their ankle holsters, Kono fired a warning shot, & shouted, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM, OR I WILL DECORATE THIS ROOM IN BRAIN MATTER GRAY !", Mason's Friends put their hands up in surrender, Mason scoffed, "Pretty confident, Bitch, Are you great with that gun ?", Kono said angrily, "Asshole, I am better than Annie Oakley, & I got you in my sights, Now get the fuck away from him", She turned to her friends, "Danny, Chin ?", & they had their weapons trained on Mason & his friends.

 

Danny said, "She is known to have an itchy trigger finger", he smirked as he said this, Chin said simply, "I wouldn't fuck with her, Especially when family & great friends are involved", Mason was not scared or convinced, Kono simply shot one of his friends in his thigh, almost near the groin, Mason then surrendered, & she said commanding, as she nods towards Steve, "Clean him up, If you try anything funny, The Next Shot will be more painful", Mason, & his friends released & cleaned up the Seal, & dressed him, They moved back, so Chin & Danny can help him from the table. Steve moaned out painfully, Chin said soothingly, "It's Danny, & Chin, We got you, Brother", They got a hold on him, & watched Mason's Friends. Kono handled Mason, as they walked back to the Guest House.

 

Mason made the mistake, & he said with a sneer, "He is nothing but a piece of ass", Kono smacked him in the back of his head, with her gun, & said with venom, "Shut the hell up, or I will shut it for you", & they continued on their way, The Hawaiian Beauty said, "Get on the phone, Get us a proper escort back to the house", Mason complied, & they entered the house with no problems. "Get the fuck out of here, Get your man treated...", she indicated to the injured goon, & said continuing, "Tell Santiago, He is gonna play by our rules now", & Mason nodded, He & his men left Five-O alone for the rest of the night.

 

Kono said to Danny & Steve, "Get Steve on the bed", The Men did as they were asked, they cursed out loud, when they saw the bruises, blood, & bites all over the Seal's Body, They used the first-aid kit, that they used on Kono, & had their friend treated in no time flat, when they were gonna leave the bed, so he could rest, Steve reached out with a strong grip, & murmured in his sleep, "Please, Don't leave me, Danno", & that broke their hearts, Danny said whispering into Steve's ear, "I am not going anywhere, Steven, Danno's right here", He nodded at Kono, & Chin, & they nodded back, The Hawaiian Cousins took first shift, & kept watch, Just in case something else happens.

 

Steve was restless through the night, The Others did not care if they did not get any sleep, Steve was the only thing that matters to him, They wrre relieved when he settled at dawn, & slept. Danny slept besides him, Chin & Kono were in nearby chairs, When one of the maids brought in their breakfast, The Three Five-O Members were scared & shocked to see sadness in their friend's blue eyes, instead of fire, intensity, & the sparkle, which they usually carry.


	6. Five: The Spark & Electricity Is Back:

Kono approached him cautiously & slowly, "Boss, Are you ok ?", Steve nodded & slowly, "I am fine as could be expected, How are you, Sweetheart ?", Danny & Chin knew that Steve was broken emotionally, as well as spiritually, as he spoke to Kono, The Ex-Surfer said smiling, "I am feeling better, Boss, Don't worry about me", That made Steve come out of his shell, & smiled a real smile, He announced, "I am gonna take a shower", The Three Members nodded, & silently left the room, He grabbed the toiletries, & a towel. He closed the door, while the others listened in.

 

He lets out his emotions out, & it was a relief, They want him to trust them with his heart, & so they are gonna do what they did for Kono, When Steve came out, & looking better, Danny said, "Are you ok, Partner ?", Steve built his emotional wall back up, & said, "I am fine", He made his way to a window, & opened it, so he can get some fresh air. Kono said pleadingly with emotion, "Please don't hide from us, Steve", The Navy Seal said, "I am not", Danny said with a firm voice, "Yes, You are, Babe, You are doing it, So you can protect us", Chin said, "Well, That goes both ways, Brother, You are ohana, We protect our own", That breaks Steve's defenses, & he told them about what he felt, & went through the night before, as they sat down & ate their breakfast.

 

Steve was wondering what happened the night before, & he asked, "What happened ?, I am a little bit fuzzy about the details", So Danny & Chin filled him in on him being in the "Torture Room", & he gotten raped, & was gang banged, Kono admitted shyly, "I rescued you, Boss", Chin said, "You should be proud, She was amazing,", Danny said agreeing, as he kissed her on the cheek, "She was, Total Badass". Steve chuckled, saying, "I have no doubt, that our rookie was amazing", He mirrored Danny's move, & said whispering in Kono's ear, "My Hero", & said, "Love Tap, Huh ?", Kono said laughing, "Hell No, Brah, I save those for special occasions", Suddenly Mason entered the room.

 

Steve tensed near Danny, & Chin, They stood, as they were covering him prospectively, Kono said angrily towards him, "What do you want, Asshole ?", Mason said smirking, "I am hurt, Really", He cleared his throat, & said, "Mr. Santiago did like your boldness, & silliness, So he rejected your offer of now ruling this game", & he grinned wolfishly, & said, "Another Tag Team Match had been set up", Danny said with venom, "We won't never fight for you", Chin said simply, "You got that right, Pal", & Kono just nodded her head in agreement.

 

"Well, If you don't, I get to have my way with you, I already had one Hawaiian, & your Bitch Leader,, The Choice is up to you, Loud Mouth Detective or Male Hawaiian Slut", He sauntered up to Steve, & trailed his hand down his body, til he grasped his cock, & something inside snapped in Steve, to bring him back to his badass seal & confident self. He had Mason's arm twisted, & he said this with a growl. "Touch me or my team like that again, I will castrate you, your friends, & Santiago, Just try me, Asshole", & lets the the goon go.

 

Mason rubs out the pain from his arm, & said impressed, "Guess you are not a cockslut after all, McGarrett", Steve gives him a deadly glare, & the Seal said, "Tell your boss that he fucked with the wrong ohana for the last time, & get ready for me & Kono to hand you & your partner your asses, Cause we accept the challenge", & Mason nodded, & left the room, The Navy Seal was bombarded by his happy friends, & love ones.

 

Kono saw his eyes, & said excitedly, "The Spark & Electricity are back, He's back !", she jumped into his arms, & kissed his cheek, & hugged him. Danny gave him a dazzling smile & said, "Finally, McGarrett, Welcome back, Brother, We missed you, So please kick the shit out of that guy, I wanna go home to my crappy apartment, & to Gracie", He hugged him fiercely, Chin clasped hands with him, "He just signed his own death certificate" Steve said smiling, "Thanks for being there for me", He stuck his hand out palm down, & said, "Ohana", & the others joined in, & placed their hands on top of his his, & said in unison, "Ohana", The Team headed for the gym, so Chin & Danny can help Kono & Steve train for the deadliest match of the week, since they had been there.


	7. Six: Outsmarting & Recovery: Epilogue & Last Part:

Steve & Kono were in sync, with their fighting moves, & styles, as they were practicing, & training for their match against Mason & his partner, & Danny & Chin were amazed, The Blond called out, "Looking great, Brother", The Navy Seal flashed him his trademark grin, & continued his workout with Kono, He wants the both of them to be in tip top shape, when the fight time comes, when they were done, they talk out their plans.

 

Danny & Chin were gonna stay behind, pretending that they don't want to see Steve & Kono get hurt, plus Steve told them, "Watch out for Stupid over there", He indicated with a nod of his head at the guard watching the door, he continued on, "He leaves the door unlock without realizing it", The Two Men nodded, & they relaxed, til it was time for Steve & Kono to leave them, & fight in the scheduled match.

 

The Newly Assigned Guards came, & got Steve & Kono, The Team nodded to each other in understanding, & the guard at the door left unlocked, so he can get something to eat, Danny & Chin got into positions, when the guard came in to check in on them, They knocked him out, & headed for the Arena, to provide backup for their friends. They saw that Santiago & his partner took their spots, Danny hid on one side of the curtain, & Chin took the otger side, just waiting for the perfect opportunity.

 

The Match started out, as a interesting one, Mason got some punches, & kicks in with Steve, & some with Kono, His partner was no slouch either, Steve knocked him out dead, & Kono did a handstand, & kicked Mason in the face, & caught his neck in between her legs. Santiago & his partner went to make their move, But Danny & Chin were faster, Danny growled, "Drop it, Asshole", & clicked back the safety, Chin said, "I would listen to the man, If I were you", They surrendered, & Steve, Kono, & them exchanged "thumbs up", & smiles.

 

"Yeah, Get down, Kono !!", The Navy Seal exclaimed, Kono flipped Mason onto the ground, & snapped his neck in a swift motion with her feet, & Duke, & HPD stormed in, & raided the place, arresting everyone, & collecting evidence. Five-O could not be more relieved, when the calvary & help arrived. They were exhausted, & Just want to go home. Steve just hugged his friends, as they left the hellhole, that they were trapped in.

 

Danny & Chin were treated for their minor injuries that they received, & were let go, But they were at Kono & Steve's bedside around the clock, & they recovered from their rapes with love, support, & counseling. Plus, Steve knows that he is not alone anymore, & he has ohana to turn to, when he needs it, For that, He will always be grateful.

 

Rachel & Grace came to visit them, Rachel said with a smile, "I am so glad you are all ok, & recovering very nicely", The Little Girl sniffled, "Me too, I missed you guys so much", & the team & Danny comforted her, They talked about pleasant things for a change. When it was time to go, Rachel said, "Come on, Gracie, Time to go",Grace nodded sadly, Rachel said with a smile, "Don't be sad, Darling, You will see Danno on Wednesday, You forgot ?, Summer Vacation starts, & you get to have him for a month, Thanks to our new reasonable arrangement", It was news to Danny & the team, Danny said with a bright a smile, "Thanks, Rache". The BrItish Lady smiled bigger, & said, as Grace hugged her happily, & clung to her, "You are welcome, Danny", She turned to the team, & said, "That's goes for you too, You are ohana", They thanked her too, The Mother/Daughter Duo left, as Grace planned out her summer with her mother.

 

True to Rachel's word, Grace got to spend a month with her ohana, & they were doing different things, like swimming, hiking, camping, & fishing, when the month came to an end, Steve hosted a cookout, & they had so much fun celebrating life. When Grace fell asleep on the couch, they looked at the little girl, & decided their job was worth it, cause they are protecting kids like her, They will be doing it, by fighting for life, & honor, & will keep on do it, til they are not on the Earth anymore.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


	8. Bonus Chapter: Seven: Alternate Ending:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note:I decided to do a different ending, Here it is!!*

*Author's Note: Sorry, If it seems short, Here is something to make up for it!!!*

 

The Match started once the guards got Steve & Kono in the cage with Mason, & his partner, Things were going good, & each of the teams were displaying excellent moves, Mason said taunting Steve, "Come on, Cockslut, Come & get me", That really fired Steve up, & he was fighting him to the best of his abilities.

 

Chin & Danny were doing their part of their plan, when they saw that Santiago & his partner had guns, The Two Five-O Members were rushing up the stairs, hopefully to get there in time, They both shouted, "STEVE, KONO !!!", as they were making their way two steps at a time, They saw Santiago fired his shot, when they got there. "Drop it, Assholes !", Danny exclaimed, as he had his weapon drawn on them, Chin said, "I would do what the man says", he had his own weapon drawn on them. They were about to fire, but Danny & Chin were faster, & killed them both.

 

Kono had broken Mason's neck, while Steve took out his partner, They felt good about their win, suddenly Steve was not feeling right, "Kono ?", & he turned to her & showed her the blood from his stomach, The Hawaiian Beauty shouted to Danny, & Chin, "CALL AN AMBULANCE, OFFICER DOWN !!!", Danny & Chin heard that & hurried to them, Danny placed the call, as they made it to their friends.

 

Steve fell, & Kono caught him, & had him in her lap, The Navy Seal tried to talk, Kono said soothingly, "Shhh, Baby, Don't talk", Danny reported to them, "The Ambulance is 2 minutes away", Chin focused on Steve, "Just stay with us, Brother, We got you", The Hawaiian Lieutenant encouraged him, The Blond Detective said, "Yeah, Don't leave us, We have so much still to accomplish, & Gracie needs her Super Seal", Steve smiled & moaned out, when Danny mentioned Grace, He coughed up & spit out blood, The Five-O Members were crying out, "NO !!!!", & let out their emotions.

 

HPD & the Paramedics came fast, They gathered up Steve & the Five-O Members, & took them to Tripler, where Steve was rushed into surgery, & everyone else was getting checked out, Rachel, Stan & Grace came, as soon as they heard, The Doctor came out with a grim look on his face, “I am so sorry, But there was a lot of blood, We did everything we could, We lost him”, & he left to do his rounds, He left the grieving family & friends alone, so they can start mourning the loss of their love one. Grace said through her tears, “We have to give Uncle Steve a sendoff into heaven”, Rachel said nodding, “We will, Honey, We will”, Stan said, “He deserves it”. They started planning right away.

 

Telling his sister, Mary-Ann was the hardest thing that they ever had to do, & she took it well under the circumstances, She flew out for the funeral, & back, cause of her job. She thanked the Five-O Members for loving her & Steve so much. Danny said, “We are ohana, That’s what ohana do”, Kono & Chin nodded in agreement. They did a traditional paddle out with everyone that mattered to them, Grace rode with Danny on his board, “We love you, Super Seal, See you soon”, she said, as she laid her lei in the water, & everyone else followed. After a few minutes of silence, They rode back to shore, & the Five-O Members went to the Hilton, so they can remember their love one, boss, & friend in a deserving way.

 

“Best of the Best”, Kono said smiling as she described Steve & raised her glass, Chin said, “Loyal to the End”, He smiled joined his cousin. Danny said with a smile, “Biggest Heart of Gold”, He raised his, & mirroring his friends’ gestures. He cleared his throat, & said, “I propose a toast, To Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Hell of a cop, Good Friend, & Great Man”, “I drink to that”, Kono said, & Chin said, “Hear, Hear”, They clinked their bottles together, Memories of Steve smiling, pulling pranks, & helping people filled their minds, They smiled, cause that’s how they want to remember him, & they spent the rest of the night talking about him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
